Turai's Story
Turai's Story is a book that can be obtained from Durmand, along with Turai's Sword and Shield. Equipping the sword and shield and then "reading" the book allows you to enter Turai's mission, The Battle of Jahai. Once the story is complete, you can trade it for an Undead weapon at the Archivist of Whispers. Contents # The Scourge of Vabbi #:His name is Turai Ossa. This is his greatest battle. #:Two hundred years ago, the armies of the undead lord Palawa Joko swarmed out of the desert. Joko found a way around Elona's defenses and besieged the vulnerable land of Vabbi. #:A Unified Elona might have stopped him there, but the princes of Vabbi hid, and the Istani Sunspears proved too few and too divided to halt Joko's relentless assault. Only after Palawa Joko scoured much of Vabbi and turned his attention southward did any real resistance muster. #:Even then, it was almost too late. #: # Battle's Eve #:Warmarshal Ossa gathered forces from every town and village in the valley of the River Elon. He marshaled a great army in the broad lands near the Grand Cataract, where the valley walls narrowed. Yet, as mighty as his forces were, Palawa Joko's army was greater. #:Turai, however, had a plan. Among his warriors, he had found a miner who knew of paths through the hills above the Jahai Bluffs. The tenuous route might lead to Joko's rearguard, and ultimately to Joko himself. Scouts confirmed that the undead lord had insufficiently garrisoned this flank, and Turai believed a small but powerful group might fight its way through. #: # Sneak Attack #:It was a desperate mission, so Turai Ossa chose to lead it himself. He took with him his most trusted bodyguards, a band of Istani Sunspears, and a handful of refugee soldiers from Vabbi. His handpicked squad came from across all three Elonian provinces, and all had a personal stake in the outcome. #:Turai's finest commanders would hold the line against Joko's shambling horde. With hope they could contain the massive army long enough for Turai and his men to move through the shadowy passages and strike against Palawa Joko from the rear. If Turai could eliminate the undead lord, his Elonian forces might stand a chance against the unliving army arrayed against them. #:But should Turai fail, then all of Kourna would fall... #: # Above Jahai #:Warmarshal Ossa and his hand-picked squad threaded their way through the maze of passes and canyons above the Jahai Bluffs. Far below, they could see Palawa Joko's forces clash against the human armies. They knew that time was an ever-dwindling resource. They forged ahead. #:However, Joko had not left his flank completely unprotected. Turai's advance through the canyons was stymied by undead guardians and corsair mercenaries. In time, though, Turai and his men reached Joko's camp, the undead lord gloating about his impending victory. #: # The Duel #:Turai Ossa challenged Palawa Joko to single combat, playing to the undead lord's vanity. Joko could not resist the urge to fell the Kournan warmarshal personally, and the two leaders faced off high above the warring armies. There, in full view of their respective followers, Turai bested Joko, and the undead lord fell from his lofty height. #:On the plains below, the resolve of the unliving hordes wavered and broke. Turai's forces cheered at the defeat of the enemy leader as they cut down the fleeing undead legions. #: # Joko Entombed #:Though beaten, Joko could not be slain. Turai's bodyguards imprisoned the undead lord where none would ever disturb him. There the Scourge of Vabbi would lie forgotten, trapped with his hatred and weakness, guarded by followers of those who had interred him, until night fell upon the world. #:Turai served his people well, and his victory at the Battle of Jahai would be remembered for generations. As the years passed, his descendants would rule Kourna, but Turai Ossa would always be known as the greatest champion of Elona. #: Notes *The book is customized to the character who receives it. *You can get more than one copy of the book. Category:Books